


So, here's the thing, Dean.

by DaydreamDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: Prompt: Sorry in advance, but heres my xmas eve prompt: Dcj where dean doesnt know the twins are together until they both walk under some mistletoe and yeah... you know what happens next.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supernatastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatastic/gifts).



> Thanks so much to Supernatastic for this very fun d/c/j prompt. I was pretty excited to work on this and I love how it turned out! Enjoy!

Busy. That’s how Dean’s Christmas eve this year was. Fun too, with so many people over. He’d invited his friends and family to his new house for a big supper, and they’d ended up staying late, which was awesome. Everyone had had fun, including him, and thank fuck for Cas and Jimmy. Dean never would’ve made it through all the cooking without Jimmy’s recipes and Cas’s time management skills.

The twins had been Dean’s best friends for a long time now, ever since Jimmy had helped him pass his first math class in university. A requirement for his computer science degree, and something he wouldn’t have even come close to passing without Jimmy’s offer to tutor him for free.

Dean used to think it was because Jimmy had a crush on him, but that’d been years ago and he’d never made a move. Then the three of them had become friends, and despite the fact that Dean found them ridiculously hot, he’d just never been willing to sacrifice their friendship because there was always the chance he made up the long glances they sometimes gave him, the subtle touches. Could’ve all been in Dean’s head.

Besides, even if he decided to try for something, how was he supposed to choose between them? First of all, they were fucking identical, so physical attraction wasn’t gonna tip the scales in favor of one of them. Secondly, even though personality wise, they were night and day, they were both fucking fantastic.

Cas was sarcastic, funny in a dry sort of way, insanely smart and outgoing. Jimmy was generally more shy, extremely thoughtful, always had something fun planned and- Dean should probably go figure out where they’d wandered off to.

The last of Dean’s guests had just taken off, and only he and the twins were left. It was a bit of a drive to Jimmy and Cas’s apartment and they didn’t have anywhere to be tomorrow anyway, so Dean had offered them his guest rooms.

They’d made pretty good use of not having to drive home, and like Dean, they’d had a few drinks. Not enough to be sloppy drunk, they were well past the days when drinking recklessly the night before was easily washed away with a greasy breakfast and some ibuprofen, but enough that they were all still pleasantly buzzed.

The kitchen lights were out, and the living room was lit only by the christmas tree when Dean came back down the hall in search of them. White lights twinkling cast pretty shadows on the walls in an almost hypnotic dance, but that wasn’t what caught Dean’s eye.

He barely held in his ‘Holy shit’, because right there less than a room away from him, in the arched doorway that led to the kitchen, beneath the sprig of mistletoe Dean’s mom had insisted he hang for his party, was Cas and Jimmy.

Dean’s dick caught up to what he was seeing way before his brain did and it went from zero to straining the zipper of his jeans in no time flat. That was Jimmy, with his tongue in Cas’s mouth, hands buried in Cas’s hair and Cas with his hands clutched at the back of Jimmy’s white dress shirt while he groaned into Jimmy’s mouth.

 _“What the fuck?”_ Dean breathed when his brain started working again, which was just about the same time as Cas’s hands slipped into the back of Jimmy’s pants to grab his ass and grind their hips together.

Their lips broke apart, but the look in their eyes wasn’t surprised, it was fucking hot, and Dean had to be imagining this, because this was real life, not porn and shit like this didn’t happen to Dean.

“Yeah, so, guess you know.” Jimmy chuckled, but didn’t move back from Cas.

“You two… you..” Dean couldn’t make sense of his own thoughts, let alone express them.

It was hot as hell, yeah, but there was also jealousy spiking through his chest. Problem was he wasn’t sure which one of ‘em he was jealous of.

“I wanted to tell you.” Cas said seriously, and Dean just stared uncomprehendingly at him. “But there’s really never a great time to say, hey, I fuck my twin on a regular basis, wanna join in?”

“Yeah, kinda still probably not the best way to put that, Cas.” Jimmy said fondly.

Dean’s lips were parted a little, like he wanted to say something but he still didn’t know what. Jimmy seemed to notice first and he smiled at Cas before he disentangled himself from his brother and walked over to Dean.

“So, here’s the thing, Dean.” Jimmy told him before he leaned in close enough to whisper in Dean’s ear. “I’ve kind of wanted to fuck you since the first time I saw you. Cas too. You have no idea how many times Cas and I have talked about how to tell you. How many times we got each other off while fantasizing about what it would be like to suck your cock, or fuck you into next week. Mmm, or my personal favorite, you fucking me while I suck Cas off.”

This was a whole different side of Jimmy, one Dean had never seen, and damn if his cock didn’t throb with interest. Dean wasn’t sure how Cas had moved without him noticing, because one second he’d been leaned against the kitchen doorway and the next he was a solid wall of heat behind Dean, lips next to Dean’s other ear.

“There were so many times when you’d look at one of us, and we’d think, this is it, he wants us, he’s gonna go for it.” Cas said as his hands slipped between Jimmy and Dean, slipped under the dark grey henley Dean wore to smooth over the soft bare skin of Dean’s belly. “But something held you back and we could never figure out what it was and then, Jimmy, smart boy that he is figured it out.”

“I couldn’t chose.” Dean choked out, still kind of in shock enough that he didn’t have the forethought to be anything but honest.

“So we thought,” Jimmy said as Cas’s hands skimmed up, “we’d show you that you didn’t have to.”

“Oh,” Dean breathed when Cas’s clever fingers found his nipples, slowly rolled them to hard little buds.

“Mmhmm.” Cas hummed. “Don’t get us wrong though, Dean, we definitely want you physically.”

“But it’s more than that too, for us.” Jimmy finished Cas’s thoughts. “Loved you forever.”

Dean’s heart pounded at the confession, heat flooded his cheeks and pent-up feelings he’d been repressing for years burst free. Lightening quick, Dean’s hands came up to frame Jimmy’s face and pull him forward into a kiss filled with every last bit of the emotions rushing through him; love, desire, confusion, anxiety, all of it poured into Jimmy’s mouth while Cas held him tight. Kept the pieces of him that felt like they were shattering from flying away before they could shift and reform around this new foundation.

“Love you,” Dean mumbled between kisses. “Love you both.”

“We love you too.” Cas said before he sucked a kiss into Dean’s neck that left Dean panting into Jimmy’s mouth.

Later, Dean knelt on his comfortable memory foam mattress and they showed him exactly how much they loved him. With Jimmy’s lips wrapped around Dean’s cock while Cas fingered him slowly open, both of them worshipped him with their hands, mouths and bodies and Dean couldn’t get enough.

Desperately wished they’d figured all of this out sooner, because when Cas sank his lube-slick cock hard and hot into Dean while Jimmy sucked Dean’s dick, Dean couldn’t remember how the fuck he’d functioned before this, because it was _everything._

Cas took his time, fucked Dean slow and hard; each thrust pushed him into Jimmy’s mouth and it was so hot that Dean couldn’t keep his mouth shut, couldn’t stop the words that tumbled out, “Cas, _Jimmy_ , fuck, love, love-you, _God,_ you- you feel so _good.”_

Jimmy moaned around his cock and Cas tightened his grip on Dean’s hips, drove faster into him, and Dean was so close, just-

“You look amazing like this,” Cas grunted against Dean’s neck. “With Jimmy sucking your cock and me fucking you. Look how fucking hot you made Jimmy, he can’t even wait for one of us to touch him, he’s fisting his own cock because you fucking his mouth is _just_ that _good.”_

Cas angled his hips just right, nailed Dean’s prostate on every other thrust and Dean didn’t stand a chance between that and the wet heat of Jimmy’s mouth. Dean’s muscles tensed, his ears buzzed and he came, hot, hard, into Jimmy’s mouth and Jimmy swallowed it all down with the hottest moan Dean had ever heard.

“Dean! Ah-ah, Cas!” Seconds later Jimmy came on the bedspread.

Jimmy rolled out of the way just in time for Cas to push Dean down into the bed, and it should’ve been fucking gross to land face down in Jimmy’s wet spot, but all Dean could think about was how hot it felt while Cas slammed into his ass over and over at a brutal pace until his hips stuttered and he buried himself deep. Ground against Dean’s ass like he was trying to get deeper as he came. Wet heat filled Dean, and it was just as satisfying as his own climax had been when Cas slumped forward against him.

Eventually, Cas pulled out and Jimmy appeared with warm wet face cloths for them to wipe down with. Once everyone was cleaned up, they wound up snuggled under the blankets in Dean’s king-size bed, which he was ridiculously glad he’d impulse bought. Dean was in the middle, Cas on his left and Jimmy on his right and everything just felt perfect.

Like something Dean hadn’t even known had been missing was put right, and _God_ , it felt good.

Jimmy yawned as he glanced over at the clock on Dean’s nightstand, 12:02am, “Merry Christmas, guys.


End file.
